New Thoughts From the Past
by Blu-black
Summary: Robin comes back to Nottingham High to find his friends the same, but their surroundings completely differnt, and wonders what went wrong. Yes, another modern Robin Hood, but I wanted to have a go at writting one. Be patient with me. Read&Reveiw please
1. Chapter 1

My first Robin Hood fic- please r&r. I thrive on critism, but mostly the constructive kind.

I had to change the names around. The temptation to make Robin's last name Locksley was great, but Hood didn't sound like much of a house name... i don't know. I most likely have spelt heaps of things wrong, so be patient

* * *

"Watch out."

Robin felt himself collide with another body and looked over his shoulder to see a girl walk away. Over her shoulder she called an apology before continuing to talk to her friends. He ignored the collision- it happened every day. How could you not expect it when you packed six hundred, and thirty four teenagers and thirty seven teachers along with a bunch of admin staff into one building? That was Nottingham high for you.

He could have gone to Sherwood High for Boys, but the moment his mother suggested it, he walked outside calling he out how he would never go to an all boy's school. How could she expect him to be Robin Hood if he couldn't be around girls? She replied much easily as he ran to the park, calling his mates.

But that was three months ago and he had settled in fantastically. He knew the area fairly well- being here just before he finished primary school. But now he was in his last year of high school and despite the discussions with the councillor, insisting that a little stress was necessary to function properly and the encouragements of his parents that a better career would attract more girls, and he needed better marks for that, he was perfectly relaxed.

"Are we going to the park tonight?" Allen asked him, referring to the broken swing and bit of rope tied to a tree that parents had since been encouraging their children to go there to get in touch with nature.

"Yep." Robin replied and reached him locker, grinning at the girl who shared the locker next to him. "Got the supplies?"

"Yep." Allen replied. The girl giggled and walked away, looking over her shoulder as she walked, putting a more swing into her steps in an attempt to attract the popular and handsome Robin Hood.

"The house captain voting results are being given out next." Kevin Much told them. Robin had insisted that Kevin was too dorky a name that he would just have to go with Much. The others followed his example and now hardly anyone knew Much's first name.

"Who's up?"

"Guy Seer is up for head of Gisborne. It's either him or some chick, Jacinta. Knighton is probably going to be won by that Marion chick." Allen listed out and Robin's head shot up from looking at his shoes.

"Marion Edward?" He asked.

"Yeah, I think so. Know her?"

"Slightly." Robin thought back to his primary school days- he and Marion were the really the only ones who got over the whole girl/boy scared of each other things and were best friends. They spent weekends together and his parents were fairly close to her father, Mr. Edward.

"And you are at the top for Locksley." Much announced, a little louder than necessary with pride invading his voice. People around them looked oddly at Much, before recognising Robin and grinning at him.

"Excellent. How long has Marion been going to this school?"

"Since year eight. You sure you don't know her?" Will asked. He didn't wait for an answer from Robin, seeing his girlfriend and grabbing her hand so they could walk to their homeroom together.

"Ah, the happy couple." Allen muttered as they laughed between themselves at some unknown thing. "Where's Johnny boy?"

"Boxing." Robin muttered, his mind reeling. He had been going to the school for two weeks and had yet to see Marion- he thought he would never forget what she looked like.

"Take your seats."

Robin sat down, pulling the hood of his sports jumper over his head as he swung back on his chair until it hit the wall.

"Adams?"

"Here."

"A'dale?"

"Yeap."

"A simple 'here' will do thank you Mr A'dale. Blackwood." Robin looked up at his homeroom teacher, a frail old man a year away from retirement. His wispy white hair now nearly transparent covered most of his leathery skin suggesting he would have been quite hairy in his day. But Robin recognised him as one of those people you couldn't imagine any other age than the one he is now.

"Edward?" Robin's head shot up and scanned the room for Marion to answer.

"Here." She was sitting at the front of the room, her shoulders being covered by a guy who had shaggy shoulder length black hair. Her voice practically sung out, and Robin didn't know how he hadn't recognised the voice during homeroom before.

"Hood." Karl Paladaca asked, having to repeat himself several times, since Robin was still wondering how he didn't recognise Marion after two weeks.

"Robin!" Marion called out and he found her looking at him, after being unable to avoid him for so long. His friends, sitting around him were looking at him as if they had been trying to get his attention.

"Sorry." He said automatically, looking at Marion. "I'm here."

"Thank you Mr Hood." Marion's head snapped around the front and the boy whispered something in her ear causing her to laugh softly, but he automatically knew that the laugh was put on.

"Little?"

"Here." John called out, bursting through the door bringing a stench with him, indicating his training had went on for so long he had not had time to shower.

"Much?" Mr Paladace asked, crinkling his nose up slightly.

"Here."

"Nochia?"

"Here." Robin began to zone in and out, only hearing the names he fully recognised. He yawned as he realised how little he had slept last night, Kelly Nochia keeping him up talking on the phone. He had to convince her that he had a paper due the next day that he needed to do, to which she replied that he was not just strong but 'unmercessly intelligent'. Robin refrained from asking how an intelligent person would leave a paper to the very last night, so as not to give the lie up. He also tried to tell her that 'unmercessly' wasn't a word.

"Saffiya?"

"Here." Djaq replied, looking up from her conversation with Will.

"Scarlet?"

"Here." Will called out after Djaq and they instantly began their conversation again.

"Seer?"

"Here." Robin heard Guy Seer's voice coming from the desk Marion was sitting at and looked up to see his arm over her shoulders, despite it being the middle of summer and her having one of the longer shirts on.

"All right ladies and gentleman, you may listen to the notices." The old man announced, as if listening to Jacinta Lukas's peppy voice so early in the morning was a reward. Robin laughed bitterly and yawned as the girl reminded people to wear the formal uniform on the days specified rather than continually wearing the sports uniform.

"All right, I've got the results for the captains!" Jacinta announced. Suddenly everyone was interested. "Head of Knighton house is Marion Edward." Jacinta announced, her eyes flashing over envious at Marion as Guy kissed her cheek. "Head of Gisborne house is, oh- Guy Seer." Robin's eyes immediately flashed over towards Marion and she just smiled at Guy, congratulating him. "Head of Locksley is Robin Hood." Many girls squealed in appreciation and flounced over to his desk, exclaiming how they knew it would be him. "Captain is Robert Vaizey." There was no surprise about this- his sister Davina had been the captain last year, threatening everyone to vote for him behind the teacher's backs.

"Congratulations everyone-" the old teacher began as the bell rang. "Off to class ladies and gentlemen." He called out as they walked out the door.

"Why do you wear that in the middle of summer?" Kelly asked, bouncing up to him. The pig tails on the sides of her head waved dangerously, threatening to whip someone's face if she turned around suddenly.

"What?" He asked, trying to see Marion over the sea of people that ran out of the class room.

"Your jumper silly." She giggled and pulled the elbow of the material and her stopped suddenly grabbing her shoulders to stop her moving, which was beginning to make him feel dizzy.

"Cos. Hey I'll talk to you later Kells, but I gotta go talk to the guys you know?" He quickly weaved through the crowds and found Marion, without Guy next to her he was thankful for. "Marion." He called to her and she turned her head before seeing his unshaven face before turning her head instantly to the front in an effort to avoid him.

"What do you want?" She asked finally, realising he wasn't going to stop following her. He grinned despite the annoyance that he didn't recognise in her voice.

"I didn't know you go here." He said, trying to make conversation.

"Yeah, well I do Robin. For four years. Can I go now?" She gripped the art folder she had between her arms tighter as they began to slip to the ground.

"Marion, come on. Look, do you want to catch up after school or anything? I moved back to Sherwood." He told her, indicating the suburb near Nottingham.

"Yeah I know. Your old house. I guess you're going to that park we used to go to." Her eyes flickered impatiently to the clock on the wall.

"Yeah. Want to meet me there after school."

"Maybe." She said finally, beginning to walk away. "Okay, I'll be there. I've got to go to class. See you Robin." He watched her as she walked away, then remembered that he was meant to be at woodwork with the teacher who had no mercy for those who turned up late. He ran to get to class, a stupid grin plastered across his face as he imagined what catching up with Marion would be like in the afternoon, and saw that Much was waiting for him outside the workroom.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you to all that have reveiwed so far, hope you like this next chapter. Forgive me for the last few lines, I havn't really gotten into all that many fist-fights and havn't been knocked unconcious... sorry. please reveiw again, and hopefully i'll be able to update again before i go on exams next tuesday...

* * *

"Are you insane?"

"Quiet please, Mr. Much." Much's head leant down to his book, to continue copying the notes.

"You invited Marion?" Much hissed a few minutes after, and Robin laughed softly but otherwise ignored him and continued to draw the motorbike he had nearly finished. He felt a hand snake around his waist and saw Jacinta sitting on his other side and tried to brush her off.

"Yes I did." Robin finally replied and looked to see Jacinta's face fall. They had been talking about Marion going to the bushlands for the past ten minutes of it- mainly Much hissing about how Robin always said it was _their_ place and it was only meant to be guys. "Djaq goes there, doesn't she?" Robin responded which was when the math teacher caught Much for talking.

"Sometimes I don't understand you Robin." Much muttered and continued with his notes as Robin shaded the handlebars. They ran out of the room once the bell went, grabbing their bags as they met up with the rest of the boys to complain about the teacher's behaviour after their final lesson.

"Hey Fi!" Robin called and the girl walked over to him, smiling over her shoulder at her friends who were clapping lightly. "What are you doing this weekend?"

"Nothin'" She said flirtatiously, smiling up at him and twisting her toe on the ground. "Did you want to do something?"

"Sure. Text me with some suggestions tonight." He said and she nodded, not moving from the spot as he walked off.

"How do you do it Robin?" Allan asked in amazement, looking back at the girl, still waving at the group's backs.

"Where's the supplies?" Robin asked, ignoring both the girl and Allan's question. The kleptomaniac grinned and opened the lid of his bag, showing it filled with bags of chips, a bottle of coke, and several beer bottles.

"Seriously?" Djaq asked, her eyebrows raised. "You do the whole 'I'm a teenage badass cos I drink and smoke?"

"Hey, I'm eighteen." Allan defended and pointed to John who was walking up to them. "So is he. So we're like… you know, the legal guardians or what not."

"I know why you're eighteen in year twelve now." Djaq replied with a laugh from Will. Allan glared at both of them and Robin hit his head, reminding him to ignore them. They began the trudge up the hill to Sherwood woodlands- a place which used to be thought be full of beauty and the reason to move to Sherwood that was now just plain dark and creepy to people. It started where some guy half cut the rope at the top of the swing, and as soon as some girl sat on it, it broke and she hurt her leg.

"When's Marion meant to be coming?" John asked as he sat himself comfortably against a tree, his arms cushioning his head.

"Dunno…" Robin started, and wondered if she really was coming.

"Hello Marion." They all heard Much say, who had stalked off to sulk about a comment of Allan's. Robin leapt up, leaving the bottle on the ground and went over to the entrance of the woods. Marion had changed from her school uniform into jeans and a red shirt and Robin noticed the stone around her neck.

"You still wear that stupid thing?" He asked surprised, looking at the fake sapphire she first got on their year five camp.

"I like it…" She started, putting her hand on the stone. She looked up again, her eyes blazing, "Why am I here than Hood?" She asked viciously.

"Come on Edward, I wanted to hang out with you. Don't you remember how we were in primary school?" He reminded her and she stepped back as Robin reached to put his hand on her shoulder.

"Yes Robin I remember. I remembered that you never wrote to me when you were away. I remember that as soon as you came, I was so happy but then I saw that you didn't even know who I was. You even walked into me today and didn't make any difference from me to all those other bimbos you know." She hissed at him, so that the others would not hear and walked deeper into the forest to meet the others. "Djaq, hey." She greeted her friend and she began a conversation as Robin walked towards the group.

"Marion…" Robin started and she shook her head slightly. "Marion." He said, more confidently. People listened to him all the time- it would be no different with her.

"You should grow your hair," Marion continued, glaring at Robin behind her shoulder.

"Marion!"

"Robin, I don't want to talk right this minute and involve everyone in your stupid little life. You think that I will listen because I'm privileged enough that you know my name?" She turned away and he felt something he hadn't felt in a long time- embarrassment.

"I'm sorry."

"Yeah, you should be." She looked at her watch. "I've got to go meet up with Guy. I'm glad we caught up, even for this short time. I hardly see you at school anymore." She said to Djaq and gave everyone a comment except for Robin as she walked off, with promises to see them again.

After Robin watched her go behind the trees he slumped onto the ground and put his hands on his head. Allan passed him a cigarette which he put in his mouth and kept unlit, biting the end of it.

"Am I that much of an idiot?"

"Yes."

"No."

"A little."

"Worse."

"I dunno."

"Thanks guys." He said and took a swig of beer and closed his eyes. "Go away." He told someone who was tapping the toe of his shoe.

"Robin." His eyes shot open to see Much standing in front of him, his arms crossed. "Go get her." He instructed, trying to keep the nervousness out of his voice. Robin ignored him and closed his eyes once again.

"Go away." He instructed his friend again when he tapped his foot harder.

"You don't notice anything do you?"

"What?"

"Go follow her at least. Seer's picking her up from the road." Will shot in and Robin raised an eyebrow. Apparently they all knew something he didn't.

Marion was sitting on a barricade that separated the road from the park. One leg was swinging slightly and Robin sat behind a tree watching as she waited for the car she expected. Not soon after a revving noise was heard along with the bad music that normally follows. The girl stood up as the black car halted to a stop and a door was opened, the noise significantly increasing. It suddenly stopped and Robin tried to hear what was being said between the two.

"Where were you?"

"Just seeing some friends." She replied, her voice light while waiting to be able to sit in the car.

"Isn't this where Hood normally hangs out?" Guy asked and bent his head out the door, so that Robin could see the hair swinging in front of his eyes. Her shoulders slumped up and down in a shrug that was followed by an agree.

"But I was seeing Djaq, she's going out with one of Hood's friends." He got out of the car with a slam of a door and walked up to her.

"I don't care. Anyone who associates with Hood, you don't." He said, a decibel from screaming at her.

"So you say." She replied coolly. A second later, all Robin saw was his arm swing up before he jumped from the trees. Marion was lying on the ground when Robin's fist painfully collided with Guy's face. He was pleased to see the teen's face was split and blood was beginning to come out from the wound. Robin remembered the ring on his finger and saw the print on the other's face.

"You okay?" He asked Marion, helping her up. She nodded slightly and ducked suddenly as a fist swung by. It missed them both by nearly ten centimetres and it was only Guy tripping over, knocking Robin to the ground that made the captain of Locksley melt into a world of blackness.


	3. Chapter 3

"He's waking up."

Robin groaned, expecting to feel the soft mattress underneath him. Instead he felt a rock dig into his back. He put his arm up to his head and a high pitched whine came from the distance, making his head hurt more than was a moment ago.

"Robin, wake up." His eyes flicked open and saw Marion crouching in front of him, her face nowhere near as worried as he thought it should have been. "You're an idiot." She told him, referring to the event that happened before.

"I wasn't going to let him hurt you." He muttered, each syllable bringing pain. "Will someone shut that thing up?" He shouted finally and moaned at the pain.

"Stop whining you girl. I'm guessing it's your ambulance." She said.

"I say we knock him out again and dump him in the lake." A voice suggested through the midst of concerned voices. Robin looked over Much's shoulder to see Guy holding a cool beer to his cheek.

"What is he doing here still?" Robin growled, glaring at the teen who was reaching out to Marion.

"I'm waiting until you go to the hospital." Marion replied and she hit back Guy's hand. He looked away as Robin grinned victoriously. "Guy wanted to stay with me."

"I'm sure he did." Robin said bitterly beneath his breath and something lunged at him before he again visited the land of unconscious. This time he managed to wake up in a hospital, seeing the doctor talking to Allan. A small groan from him alerted both to his state of being and they walked over to the bed.

"Well Mr. Hood, you've managed to get yourself a concussion." The doctor greeted him. "You managed to give the other boy a few nasty bruises too." Robin's eyes shot over to Allan inquisitively. He shook his head slightly and Robin pretended to listen to the doctor by nodding at appropriate intervals and was pleased when the elderly man walked off.

"What happened to Seer? Who bashed him?"

"Marion." Allan answered and grabbed a chocolate that was on the bedside table.

"Marion?"

"Yeah. She got pissed off when she saw you were in la-la land again. Gave Seer a few punches before we had to drag her off him. We don't like Seer but it would be pretty crappy if we had to go to the police station to give evidence or what not for a murder." He said, his mouth full of chocolate.

"Is he awake?" A voice came from the door and refocusing his eyes, Robin saw Marion looking mighty pissed off.

"Yeah."

"Excellent, I can kill him now." She growled and walked to the bed, to punch Robin's arm.

"Whoa- what did I do? You're boyfriend put me into this place." He reminded her and she shook her head and sat on the bed. Her eyes shot up to Allan to indicate for him to leave and with the memory of her nearly killing Guy fresh in his mind, he practically ran out the door.

"You think I would let him hit me?" She practically shouted. "Normally I block his attacks, but no you had to do the stupid hero thing." He grabbed her hand and made her look at him.

"Why do you stay with him?" He asked her.

"His dad is my father's boss. Dad is ill and the only reason he can get treatment is the health insurance of the place. If I break up with Guy, my father is unemployed and without treatment in a heartbeat." She explained. "And then you recognise me and screw everything up."

"Hey, you were upset that I didn't know you."

"Only when you figured out whom I was." She reminded him. His eyebrows rose.

"Gees woman, make up your mind." He muttered, and a painful hit on the arm was given to his in response.

"You asked me out at the beginning of the year." She said suddenly, after a few minutes silence was given. He looked at her questioningly and she continued. "You didn't know who I was and it was when I first recognised you. I was so surprised I said no." She leaned down and kissed his lips. "I shouldn't have." She whispered and smiled.

"You are the only girl who has rejected me." He put his arms beneath his head as she laid beside him. "And now you come crawling back to the Hood man." She immediately sat up; disgusted that he would say that.

"You-"

"Hey, I was kidding." He grabbed her shoulder softly and kissed her, entangling his hand in her hair. They stopped as they heard a throat being cleared.

"Dad." Marion began, seeing the elderly man behind her. "You didn't have to come here. I just wanted to let you know where I was." She stammered. His face hardly changed as he recognised the boy Marion was sitting next to wasn't Guy. "This is Robin Hood." Marion explained and she got up to walk away from Robin. "You remember him? He came over a few times in primary school." Her voice seemed restrained as her father nodded and she cringed as he replied.

"I know; you've talked about him since school began." A hint of a smile played on his lips. "I'm judging that you don't hate him anymore." Robin let out a laugh and paid for it through his aching head and Marion's death stare.

"I'm going to go see how Guy is." Marion murmured. Both males in the room nodded and told her to watch herself to which she snorted.

"I'm not the one in the one lying in the hospital bed, am I?" She asked briskly and walked out of the room.


End file.
